


Werewolf's Legend

by MariMyoui



Series: The Legends [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMyoui/pseuds/MariMyoui
Summary: Hyejoo grew up in an orphanage and never knew much about herself, but when she turned ten she could see that there was an incredible capacity.  This ability interfered with her relationship with other people.For this reason, she felt that she had to get away from everything and everyone, and in an unlikely place she ended up discovering very valuable things about herself; however, not everything she would like to know.At the age of sixteen, several things from her past surfaced in a way that the girl was sure she didn't know, and never knew, who she was.  But someone she had left behind could help her put together this big, complex puzzle that involved her whole life.(WARNING: Contains such matters as torture, psychological problems and violence. The story does NOT apologize for the issues!)
Relationships: Im Yeojin/Park Jisung (NCT), Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: The Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696432
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a fanfic of mine first published in Portuguese (my original language) and I decided to translate it into English so that more people would read it. I hope you like Werewolf's Legend!!

On a stormy night no one could imagine that anything terrible could happen. When lightning cut through the sky a howl was heard. A dog howl could be inferred, but it didn't seem that way. What would a dog do in the middle of a rainy night like that?

A black figure was running desperately in constant crying. These cries that seemed to belong to very small children. More howls were heard even if that night the moon was hidden among the rain clouds.

The more the howls became frequent the more the child's cry increased. The black figure stopped at a huge old house, knelt down on the wet sidewalk because of the rain and put a small basket on the spot before moving away quickly.

The basket seemed to be made of some material not found in that place and inside it was a white blanket that involved two babies of different ages. The basket was not very big, but the baby that could be identified as male seemed to fit perfectly next to the other one who constantly cried making him cry too.

No one could have known the fate that those two babies might have. There were no answers to anything about them. Not even the reason they had been left there. They were just two children who were abandoned in a house. Two children who could not defend themselves and who even so small belonged to such a big secret related to them.


	2. Chapter One

It's been exactly five years since a woman found two babies left on the sidewalk of an abandoned house. She was surprised to see the two children there, sleeping peacefully. A boy about two years old and a newborn girl.

After picking up the basket she could see a note left by whoever had abandoned them there. The handwriting was shaking and there were drops of water staining the paper, but the woman could read it clearly.

Please take care of Jaemin and Hyejoo for me. I can't do that anymore.

The woman wish she could keep those children, but she was incapable. She already had her children to take care of and she wouldn't take care of two other children. Their fate was an orphanage in a forgotten part of Seoul, there were many children there and most of them were boys.

Initially it seemed very likely that Jaemin and Hyejoo were adopted, they were still babies and usually couples were looking for babies. But there was one girl who used to look after the younger children, Son Naeun. She got very attached to the children and whenever a couple came to adopt them they only wanted one of the siblings.

Naeun didn't think it was fair, she didn't want the two to be separated. Time began to pass and little by little the interest in the children diminished as they both grew up.

Jaemin, the eldest at seven years of age, was very charismatic and different from Hyejoo, who was five years old, and did not like people very much. She thought they were asking too many questions, and she didn't know how to answer them. But Naeun was still very attached to both of them and loved them very much. Enough to risk her job to keep them from being separated.

The director of the orphanage, Miss Kim, did not like Hyejoo in many ways so it could be that no one was ever interested in adopting her. When she turned five, Naeun was sure that the girl would never leave that place. But that wasn't her fault, what fault did the child have to be different from the others?

But if they took Jaemin away Hyejoo would never remember who she was. Or rather, she would know much less about who she was. The only thing she knew about herself was that she had a brother and that he was always with you. If he was gone who would she have?

"I don't want to go!" Jaemin said it repeatedly while Miss Kim set him up to meet the couple she intended to adopt him.

"Don't be rude, Jaemin!" The woman gave the boy a light slap on the arm so he would stop struggling. "Try to be gentle, it's your chance to get out of here. Don't waste it."

"But what about my sister?" Jaemin cried.

"She'll be fine!" She smiled uncomfortably at the boy.

It was obvious that Hyejoo would not be well if Jaemin went away. She wasn't like the other children and even at five she knew that, she just didn't understand why.

While Jaemin was forced to meet her youngest future parents, Hyejoo was in the yard with the other children watching them play, but he didn't have the courage to ask any of them if they would like to play with her. For this reason she always preferred to stay with her brother and now that they would take him away she would be alone.

Some children called her a stranger because she was always alone and even when someone called her to play her answer was always "no". Because she didn't know how to deal with people. And she couldn't deal with questions either.

Another girl, her brother's age, always watched her alone and always wondered why she had come so soon and didn't know that Hyejoo was considered strange by the other children, maybe that's why they questioned her so much.

"Do you want to play?" The girl asked, sitting next to Hyejoo on the patio floor, got no answer. The girl just shook her head in denial. "Why?"

That question had surprised the little girl, she didn't know why since they only asked her if she wanted to play with others and when she refused they just walked away.

The other little girl realized that she would not get an answer and sighed. Trying to start a conversation with the youngest.

"My name is Eunwoo. What's your name? You have one, don't you?" She asked by making the little girl next to him stare.

"Hyejoo." That's the only thing she said.

"So you talk." She smiled victorious. "That's a pretty name, your mom put it on?"

"I think so, but I've never seen her." Hyejoo said it with sincerity. "I just remember I always had that name."

The eldest mumbled an "Oh" after realizing the situation. Hyejoo had probably gotten there when she was much younger.

"My mommy couldn't stay with me." She sighed sadly. "She's in pain and they won't let her see me anymore. You don't know anything about your mom?"

"No. She left and I stayed here with Jaemin." Hyejoo explained. "I don't know why she left. Maybe she didn't like us."

Eunwoo agreed with her head, but she didn't imagine that a mother could leave her children and just go. In her childish thoughts mothers were good.

"Jaemin is your brother?" She asked by making the younger one agree. "And where is he?"

"He will leave." Hyejoo answered sadly.

Eunwoo understood the situation. Jaemin would be adopted.

"But why don't you go too?"

"Because I'm weirdo." The girl seemed hurt to say that. "Miss Kim said it."

"I don't think you're weird" Eunwoo replied. "You don't have anything weird."

"Don't you think?" Hyejoo was surprised by that. For five years I'd heard it was weird, that's why I came to believe it.

"No, I don't think so." Eunwoo smiled. "You just like being alone. That's okay, at school I get lonely too."

Hyejoo faced the older one with doubt. What was school? She heard people talking about it and Jaemin went almost every day, but always came back too late to see him often. School was such a good place that they made people go and take time to come back?

"You really don't want to play?" Eunwoo questioned by making Hyejoo think about it.

"You're not giving up, are you?" The girl asked by making the eldest smile and deny. "Okay, so let's go."

In the end Jaemin was not adopted, the couple felt sorry for adopting the boy since he mentioned a lot about his little sister. The girl even thought about the possibility of adopting them both, but her husband did not want two children at the same time and of different ages. It was decided that Jaemin would stay with her sister and he thanked the couple very much for that.

No one ever wanted to adopt Jaemin again, because little by little he was growing up and people were losing interest. Hyejoo was also never adopted because as he grew older he became more different from other children.

"I swear it wasn't my fault." Hyejoo explained, now ten years old. "I didn't know I could take her down, she was bigger than me. A lot bigger."

Naeun sighed as he watched Hyejoo explain how she'd managed to push Kim Doyeon, a girl bigger and older than you.

"Hyejoo, I already told you that if you get into so much trouble at school you'll end up getting kicked out." Naeun said as he cleaned up the hurt girl he had consequently caught from Doyeon.

"But she cursed Jaemin." She took the girl back. "And he never does anything when people curse him."

"I know that, darling." Naeun sighed. "But you need to let your brother turn on his own. He's older, you shouldn't look after him.

Hyejoo crossed his arms, visibly angry at the fact that he couldn't defend his brother.

"People are cruel and selfish." The girl said. "I hate them."

"I hate them too, darling." Naeun smiled slightly at the little girl who put her head down. "Now let's explain to Miss Kim how you got that warning."

Hyejoo wasn't a bit excited about it, again she would be judged by Miss Kim just as she always was. She didn't understand how she did certain things, they just happened. Like when she smelled lunch just before she entered the cafeteria, or she could hear everyone in the class talking even if they whispered or how she had managed to tear Doyeon's shoulder just by pushing her. Those were things she did normally and couldn't explain.

But Miss Kim didn't care about explanations, it didn't matter to her whether she did it by accident or she didn't even know the reasons. What matters is that she did it. Hyejoo has always felt different from others, including his brother. Jaemin was already twelve years old and never committed any of those weirdoes. Why did Hyejoo have to be that way?

She didn't know, she just hated it.

"Again." Miss Kim said with a dark countenance.

"She didn't mean it." Hyejoo answered with her head down, avoiding any contact with the woman.

"How many times was it by accident, Hyejoo?" The woman raised her voice. "I'm tired of you, I'm tired of your weirdness. You don't even try, Hyejoo. That's why you were never adopted."

The girl kept her head down listening to the usual things, her face burned, but she didn't want to cry in front of Miss Kim because she knew she'd get a worse punishment if she did.

"You'll be locked in your room without food until tomorrow. And don't you dare ask Naeun for help, if you do I'll know."

Hyejoo just nodded and bowed politely before leaving the room where Miss Kim was staying. She was used to being locked in her room without dinner so that was the least compared to school.

Since he started going, at the age of six, his problems have only increased. The school was only full of cruel children who called her a stranger and pushed her into the hall. Hyejoo couldn't understand why they picked on her since she never picked on anyone, but everything got worse. Especially now that she was in fourth grade and met Kim Doyeon. Doyeon hated everyone who was considered strange by others and always picked on Hyejoo for that reason. For Doyeon, Hyejoo was the height of weirdness. Yeah, they agreed on something at least.

Sometimes Hyejoo wondered if that was the reason his mother left her there with Jaemin. Those kids didn't like her, except Eunwoo who always went to visit her even when she didn't want to see anyone. But it was very rare for Eunwoo to see her since she was more focused on school than before. Jaemin too. So normally Hyejoo was left alone.

She didn't mind being alone except when they made her be alone. The hours seemed to pass more and more slowly when this happened and she hated waiting for the morning. She hated sleeping and having strange dreams.

They used to be different dreams when Hyejoo was younger, but from her tenth birthday she had the same dream. Shadows involving a mood and howling that didn't look like a dog, a cold laugh filled the place next to the howls, and pale hands appeared in the darkness after that nothing could be distinguished. Only a child's crying was too small and the laughter was silenced by something. By a howl that Hyejoo could distinguish as a wolf. Clearly it was a wolf.

She didn't understand why she had this dream, she wasn't used to watching things with wolves, but she always dreamed of them or just howling. She didn't know why there was a cold, mean smile and child crying. What the hell did that mean?

When he talked about his dreams with Jaemin he did not feel so strange, because his brother always told him that he had dreams with wolves too. But not like that. He also said that he dreamed of a beautiful woman with long black hair and a sweet smile; however, he did not know who she was.

It was the only moment that he knew that his brother was also a bit strange, but did not understand. Why was she strange to others? Why did she do strange things? Because she had strange dreams?

Hyejoo couldn't explain it. After all, what the hell could she be? What was it inside her that made her so strange?


End file.
